


get that passport, son

by Irondadandspiderbaby



Series: Post Infinity War [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anxiety, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Baby Morgan is tiring him out but his dad loves him, Editing in Progress, Far From Home inspiration, Gen, He tries tho, I want the other endings of the movie, Irondad, Oneshot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Separation Anxiety, Tony fucking lived, Tony's a worried dad, Work In Progress, if you haven't seen it go see it, if you know you know, mention of iw so spoiler alert, spiderson, thanos can rot in hell, why am i sending an alert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irondadandspiderbaby/pseuds/Irondadandspiderbaby
Summary: "Wait, what are you saying?" Mr. Stark asked, not caring that his voice was cracking."I'm going on a school trip to Europe." Peter explained."Will May be with you?""No."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'm going to go broke because Marvel is going to take my money. Listen if Tony Stark dies, I'll riot. It's also bold of us to assume that Tony can die because he's a fucking bawse.

It hasn't been a week since Peter Parker was brought home from the wrath of Thanos, but he was already getting ready to go on another adventure-on Earth, of course. His school team is going to Europe for a school trip with Ned, MJ, and the other team members that he called "clowns". Now he would go to the Avengers compound to visit Morgan Stark, the son of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. 

Today, he was driving May's car to grab his updated passport. He was glad to see his friends again after a long time, but exhaustion was already eating in up. To be honest, sleeping has been running off the grid. 

May’s been supportive of Peter being Spider-Man, despite his demise on Titan.

Mr. Stark has been calling him persistently since he was brought back. He called Peter last night around 2am due to an anxiety attack triggered by a nightmare.

* * *

 

_“Are you still here, kiddo?” Mr. Stark asked from the other line. “I can’t see you, so I really can’t answer that for myself.”_

_“I’m still here,” Peter replied as he felt a sting of empathy for the man. “I’m in my room, talking to you,”_

_“Please don’t die tonight. Promise me."_

* * *

With that phone call in mind, Peter has been trying to stay careful while in public places. Staying clear of possible trouble worked a lot better than before. Driving has turned into therapy for the hero. Every chance he got free, he was driving Ned or any other team member somewhere.

“Incoming call from Tony Stark.” A robotic voice came from his iPhone X that Mr. Stark bought him.

Peter slowed down enough to answer and put the phone on speaker so he could continue driving.  “Peter Parker, here. Tell me who you are and how have I ruined your life.”

“That’s your starter line now?” Mr. Stark asked.

“It’s a long story for another time, Mr. Stark.”

“You have a lot of stories for Mo, huh?” A laugh was heard from his mentor.

“Too many for my liking,” the kid replied. “I’m on my way to update my passport actually.”

“Why? It’s not like you’re leaving anytime soon.”

_He sounds so sure of that, damn it._

“That’s what I need to talk to you about. I’m going to be out of the states for a couple of weeks, so I don’t Spidey will be on your radar.”

"Wait, what are you saying?" Mr. Stark asked, not caring that his voice was cracking.

"I'm going on a school trip to Europe." Peter explained.

"Will May be with you?"

"No."

The line went quiet as if his mentor hung up. “Mr. Stark.”

“Y-you just got home. How am I supposed to save you when you’re across the world? What if someone hurts you or worse? Oh god, May can’t let you go…”

The teen let his mentor rant about the possibility of an attack in Europe. “Two teachers are going to be there. It’s going to be okay.”

“Can you bring the suit?”

“I can’t right now, sir.”

“Don’t...” the older man’s breath hitched. “Don’t call me that. Please.”

“O-okay, I won’t call you that anymore. Listen, if anything happens, I’ll come home.”

“Like Avengers home? W-where you belong? Here?”

“That’ll be the first stop when I get home, okay? I’ll call you every day, too.”

A sigh was heard. “You know that I love you and how I get when it comes to these things. If something happens to you again, I don’t think I’ll make it out alive. I barely survived when Thanos took you from me.”

“You saved us all. You almost died while doing so.”

“And you got stabbed by a weapon I made, so I wouldn’t have to. Promise me that you’ll never forget who your people are. Pete, please don’t die over there.” 

_…I don’t think I’ll make it out alive._

“I love you, too. When I get back, we can patrol together.”

“Okay.”


	2. The stabbing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm late and I'm sorry! I now have a part-time job at Dollar General and I've been writing a novel on wattpad called "Into The Void" which you can find here: https://www.wattpad.com/story/171470884-into-the-void
> 
>  
> 
> I've been a depressed bitch too. 
> 
> Anyway, this is the chapter where Pete gets stabbed. I decided to make this a full fic so stay tuned. I'm working on my WIP's too!

Tony looked out of the window of the jet as he was planning his demise on the mad titan. He was already dressed into his armor. Wakanda was a breathtaking country that would make anyone wish to leave their home country for.

However, now was not the time as most of its warriors were already in battle stance, ready for the arrival of the mad titan and his children.

He looked at Peter, the teenaged spider, with pride and worry knowing that Peter could be taken once again. “Hey, Pete.”

Peter turned to his mentor. “Hey. I guess we’re fighting Thanos again, huh?”

“Yeah, I’m afraid so,” the older man replied. “I should’ve taken you home.”

“You know good and well that I would’ve snuck in with you. I can’t back away from this because Ben wouldn’t want me to.”

“Peter has a good heart, Tony,” Dr. Strange added. “I’m sure he’ll be fine, considering that you’re with him.” The doctor gained a new insight his two teammates and concluded that they were close.

You know, like a dad and his son.

Tony directed his attention back to the boy. “Stay behind me.”

“I can’t promise that, sir.”

The mentor was about to open his mouth when the speakers were turned on, “All Avengers assemble to top deck. All Avengers assemble to top deck.” 

Natasha, Bruce, Steve, and Clint were gathering their armor and weapons while Thor was traveling to the location from bifrost. The guardians were already below them, considering that they knew how to distract the titan’s minions to their deaths.

“What does that mean, Mr. Stark?” Peter asked.

Tony didn’t reply to his question for a solid minute. “They’re here--“he turned back to the kid. “We have to go to the field and it won’t be pretty. You’re not ready.”

“Don’t let my death be in vain. I didn’t get dusted for us to give up now. You know I’m right so let’s go out there and kick ass.”

“He’s right,” Strange said. “Now or never, Stark."

* * *

 

“Cap, we need backup on eastside!” Rhodes exclaimed into his com as he was shooting aliens out from the air.

“I’m sending them right now!” Steve’s voice echoed.

“I’m coming, Rhodey!” Stark’s voice came through. “I have two helpers with me.”

 _Well, it looks like the kid came crawling back_.

“Cool, I’ll see you in a minute!” 

* * *

 

Tony, Strange, and Peter were now on the field. 

“Strange, go do your wizard thing from Hogwarts while the kid and I help Rhodey!” Tony instructed. 

“I never went to…never mind.” Strange said and took his leave, leaving the duo.

“Are you sure he didn’t come from Hogwarts?” The teen asked while webbing some aliens.

Tony started blasting the aliens, giving Rhodey the all-clear to run through the open portion of the field without being shot down. Before they knew it, more aliens were ambushing them.

But some good news came from Thor’s group via the coms. “Thanos is dead. Captain Marvel helped me execute him,” Thor broke the news. “All we have to do is to kill the aliens.”

“Good, that should be easy.” Peter said as he continued to web down the aliens. However, the teen saw something frightening. His mentor was being outnumbered by several members on the opponent side. “Mr. Stark, hold on!”

“Stay back!” Mr. Stark yelled.

Peter started to run towards the scene where his mentor needed help. “Break the sword and throw it! The speed of it should kill more than one of them!”

Then, he saw two extra aliens behind his mentor. Quickly, he started running towards him while the sword was in mid-air.

Then worst thing happened. The teen looked at his mentor with pain filled eyes and fell to the ground.

Tony turned to see his mentee on the ground, bleeding out quicker than he had ever seen someone bleed out. “Kid!?” He ran towards the boy, not caring about the remaining aliens on the field. The team can take care of those; he had a kid to save.

“Pete, stay wake,” he said as his suit melted from him. He got on both knees to try to stop the blood that was coming from the boy’s chest. “Please, say something—” 

“ ’ony?” The teen asked.

“I’m here and you’ll be okay, you hear me?” Tony’s voice broke into sobs as he was trying to stop the bleeding.

“I don’t want to die." 

“SOMEONE HELP, I NEED MEDICAL! SPIDEY NEEDS HELP NOW!” The mentor screamed into his com.

“Bruce and Strange are on their way now,” Rhodey’s voice came through. “We got all of them, don’t worry.”

Tony began rubbing the kid’s head as he was trying to stop the bleeding with the other hand. “You did good. I’m proud of you, kiddo.”

“Dad?” The teen asked.

“Yeah, I’m here Bambi.”

“I love you, and I’m sorry.”

The teen’s eyes closed and his chest stopped rising. Tony was full on sobbing now.

“I’m sorry, please forgive me! Come back, don’t…” his voice trailed off as medical came to the scene.

“Let’s take care of him,” Bruce said as the picked up the teen and placed him onto the gurney. 

* * *

 

_One week later…_

Peter opened his eyes to a dim and quiet room. An I.V. in his wrist was giving him blood, an iron man teddy bear and a written letter was beside him, and Tony was sleeping on the cot beside him as his hand was clutched to his mentor’s. He squeezed the hand four times.

Tony squeezed back five and opened his eyes to see his kid looking at him. “Petey, you came back.” 

_He was crying._

He couldn’t help but to rush to his side to hug him. After pressing a kiss on the kid’s head, he took a deep breath. “You died on the operating table. Strange said that it was because of the blood loss, so I gave you some of mine after I injected myself with some of the venom that the spider had. After that, you came back somehow. You were trying to save me, weren’t you?”

Peter nodded. “I don’t want to lose another dad.”

“I don’t want to lose my son, either.”

They both smiled. Yeah, they’re going to be alright.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the very end of the chapter, if you know then you know. If not, watch Endgame first.

As the time to go to on his trip grew closer, Peter began to grow anxious.  _Why was Mr. Stark trying to prevent him from going? What if something happens while I'm gone? Will May be alright._

Peter continued to pack as he was face-timing Ned Leeds, Peter's best friend. "Ned, why would Tony keep me from leaving?"

"What do you mean, Peter?" Ned asked from the other side. 

"Well, face-timingI told him about the trip and he flipped out."

"Really?"

"He was saying that the risk is still too high for me to be alone."

"You're not alone. We have Coach Wilson and Mr. Harrington."

"I told him that, but he just couldn't calm down enough to grasp it."

"I would go to him and talk to him, you know?"

Speaking of talking to him, the conversation was interupted by Tony's caller I.D. covering his screen. "Ned, I'll have to call you back."

"Okay, call me." 

The call with Ned ended as the call with Tony began. 

"Hey, kiddo, you're packing?" His mentor asked. 

"Yeah," Peter replied. "It's going to be a lot of fun. I heard we're going to Italy."

"I'm still worried about it. It's too soon for you to be so far away from us...from me."

"Tony, aren't you retired?"

"Unless for emergencies. Peter, I know i can't stop you from going. I'm just scared. I don't know what's going to happen."

"I'm taking my suit. Besides, we'll be able to call and text everyday." 

"You better call me as soon as you land or I will-"

"Ground me, dad, I know."

_D-dad? Did I just...?_

The line was quiet until Tony spoke. "I love you."

"How much?"

"3,000."

"I love you, too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make a side story of when Peter got stabbed by Tony's own weapon? Let me know!


End file.
